


【BL】栀子花开。

by VivianWen



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianWen/pseuds/VivianWen
Kudos: 26





	【BL】栀子花开。

  
  


  
联邦中央政|府所在的伦斯是一个常年多风的城市，此时正值夏季，伦斯的夏季没有燥热，只有微风吹过来的些许热气，温暖舒适。  
  
  
可再舒适，也没办法打破两拨人剑拔弩张的僵局。  
  
  
直到手指敲击桌子的声音响起。  
  
  
“维吉尔先生，我想你没有资格提出这样的要求。”  
  
  
说话的男人不正经的过了头，语气带着几分调笑。他的正装穿的不像正装，没打领带也就算了，衬衫扣子还解开了三颗，露出了一大片|胸|脯。  
  
  
他的头发随意散着，看上去像个行为艺术家。  
  
  
维吉尔吞了口口水，接道：“我们同意并购方案，但任何人都有权利为自己争取到最优利益，这是商人的天性。”  
  
  
男人的桃花眼眯了眯，溢出些笑意：“您说的对，我觉得我已经给你提供了最大的优惠了，维吉尔先生，你那个破公司，除了我，没人开这么高的价。”  
  
  
维吉尔脸色一白，还没来得及说话，男人伸出一根手指竖在他面前，打断了他还没说出口的话：“如果不是你曾经帮过我们唐家的忙，我也不会收购你的公司，你现在也不会得到这样的礼遇。我可以感激你，但这并不是你的筹码。”  
  
  
维吉尔彻底泄了气，他心里明白的很，此时被唐至修怼的一句话也说不出来。  
  
  
唐至修三下五除二地解决了这个麻烦，穿好自己的衣服，把略长的头发扎到脑后，风度翩翩的走了。  
  
  
风度翩翩的唐总裁还没走出公司，就被迎面扑过来的一个东西撞花了眼。  
  
  
他拎着那人的后领，手指毫不犹豫的掐起那人脸上白嫩的肉：“简余，你又胖了几斤？”  
  
  
叫做简余的少年其实不胖，可能是婴儿肥，脸上还有点肉，闻言一挑眉，把那只不怀好意的手扒拉下来，喝道：“什么胖了几斤！唐至修！你会不会说话！”  
  
  
唐至修揉乱了他的头发，眼睛一弯，里面盛满了宠溺的笑：“好啦我的小少爷，你怎么过来了？”  
  
  
小少爷头一偏，想不通这个人的手怎么这么贱，但他还是别别扭扭地回答了一句：“想你了。”像一只蚊子嗡嗡了两声。  
  
  
唐至修故意逗他：“什么？没听见。”  
  
  
简余少爷脾气上来了，简直懒得跟他玩这种无聊的游戏，一拳捶到唐至修肩膀上。但是这软绵绵的一拳头更像是|调|情|，唐至修笑出了声，强行把人按在怀里：“那我有幸邀请你去吃顿饭吗？少爷。”  
  
  
少爷看这人可怜，勉强答应了他。  
  
  
  
唐至修永远记得自己第一次遇见简余时候的情景。  
  
  
那时候他12岁，第一次看见5岁的简余。  
  
  
那是他祖父的七十岁生日，联邦有头有脸的人基本都到了场，大人没时间照顾他们，唐至修的哥哥虽然比他大了五岁，已经算是个大人了，也没能陪着他，唐至修百无聊赖，直到他的手心里被强制塞进了一个粉雕玉琢的小团子的手。  
  
  
小团子人不大，脾气大得很，转眼就长成了现在的模样。  
  
  
人长大了，脾气也跟着长大了，分化之后的脾气就更大了。唐至修乐得惯着他，反正已经惯了这个臭脾气十二年，他也确实愿意惯他一辈子。  
  
  
  
唐至修兀自沉浸在对他的回忆，小少爷叽叽喳喳的背景音乐却突然停了下来，他一看，简余双眼冒火地盯着面前狭路相逢的人——  
  
  
莫尔·布伦特。  
  
  
金发碧眼的男孩眼里充满了错愕，他看着唐至修，眼里满是惊喜和难过，复杂的情绪交织在那双蓝色的瞳孔，悲伤四溢。  
  
  
唐至修心道：“不好”，眼疾手快地拉住简余，揽着他的肩膀，在他耳边低声道：“阿余乖乖，我们走好不好？”  
  
  
平时唐至修如果这么哄他，他就跟着走了，可是简余看着面前漂亮的Omega男孩，嫉妒的火往上冒，直冲到了头顶上，唐至修竟然一时没抓住他，简余扑过去拉起布伦特的衣领，布伦特就呆呆地看着唐至修，竟然没躲开，下一秒简余的拳头直冲布伦特面门。  
  
  
唐至修倒吸一口凉气，大步上前攥住了简余的手，他语气还是温柔的，可眼睛里已经没了笑意：“简余，松开，别闹了，我带你去吃你最爱吃的小龙虾好不好？你上次还说你好久没吃了。”  
  
  
简余红着眼睛瞪着唐至修，一把甩开他，大喊道：“我就知道你还没和他断！你个骗子！滚！谁要和你吃饭！”小少爷被惯坏了，也不管这是不是公共场合，拳头打在唐至修身上，唐至修费了好大力气才把他固定在自己怀里。  
  
  
“别闹。”  
  
  
简余听了这句话闹的更厉害了，饭店是唐至修名下的，服务员马上赶过来，没想到大老板大驾光临，也不知道该不该叫保安，就那么愣在了那。  
  
  
唐至修分出神对着服务员抱歉的笑了一下：“实在不好意思，我来解决就好。”  
  
  
简余趁他说话分神，再次从他怀里挣脱，这一次他也没再理布伦特，直接冲下了楼。  
  
  
唐至修太阳穴生疼，也没去追，小少爷出门随身两个Alpha保镖，倒是不用担心他的安全。他一抬头刚好对上了布伦特那双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
  
  
布伦特伤感地看着他，以前唐至修最喜欢他的这个眼神。  
  
  
“好久不见了……”布伦特尝试着开口，却发现自己带着哭腔，两年多的思念喷薄而出。  
  
  
他和唐至修相识在大学，谈了一年恋爱，唐至修毕业后再没联系。但布伦特永远记得唐至修的体贴入微，他这辈子也不可能忘掉唐至修。  
  
  
唐至修不想和他叙旧，和布伦特谈恋爱的时候的确很喜欢他，可后来发现他只是一时的新鲜，认清楚自己的心意之后立马干脆的分了手，单方面切断了和布伦特的联系，没想到今天在这遇到了，还让简余撞了个正着。  
  
  
唐至修和布伦特谈恋爱的时候，简余才刚刚十五岁，还是个没分化的Omega，占有欲就强到炸裂，三天两头去唐至修的大学找麻烦，总是在他们约会的时候冒出头掺一脚。  
  
  
十五岁的简余不知道自己为什么要那么做，他只是不想看见唐至修和布伦特亲密，于是就无论如何也要黏上去，想让他们不舒服。  
  
  
如今十八岁的简余看到布伦特的一瞬间还是嫉妒的要命，他也不知道为什么，可他还是冲上去想一拳打掉布伦特的眼睛，让他再也没办法看着唐至修。  
  
  
十五岁的简余被唐至修包容了，唐至修分手了。  
  
  
可十八岁的简余被唐至修和稀泥一般的拦下，他就理所当然的认为唐至修和布伦特复合了，他觉得自己受了天大的委屈。  
  
  
唐至修朝布伦特点点头，脸上是程序化的微笑：“很抱歉，简余不懂事，我替他给你道歉。”  
  
  
“不用！”布伦特急切的说，“我……我很想你。”  
  
  
唐至修的头疼的更厉害了，他脑袋里想着简余，考虑了半天还是觉得把话彻底说透比较好，简余的性格偏执起来简直可怕，于是唐至修收敛了笑容，认真道：“过去的感情都是过去的，我们都要往前看，你会有更好的。”  
  
  
唐至修把话说到了底，也不再看布伦特那双忧伤的蓝眸，忽略空气中若有若无的Omega信息素味，他给出了最后一个忠告：“不要瞎释放信息素，不会让我心动，只会让我厌烦。”  
  
  
布伦特的脸色变得煞白，看着唐至修离开。  
  
  
他走的不缓不急，漫不经心将布伦特打入地底，再也不敢奢望。  
  
  
简余果然让人堵着门口不放唐至修进来。  
  
  
门口的保镖尴尬的伸手拦住唐至修，还没等他们说话，就感觉置身冰雪，难受地弯下了腰，周围仿佛被冰雪淬住，冰凉而又刺骨。  
  
  
唐至修释放了大量Alpha信息素。  
  
  
两个保镖是Alpha，可没人顶得住顶级Alpha充满压制性的大量信息素。  
  
  
唐至修沉着脸走进去。  
  
  
这种阴沉的表情在他脸上几乎没有出现过，他的形象一向平和，不像他的哥哥一样看上去就让人生畏，可他脾气好，却不代表没有一点点脾气。  
  
  
简余趴在床上，眼睛哭的红红的，还不停的砸东西，房间里一地的碎片，门口的仆人心惊胆战，愣是不敢进去。  
  
  
唐至修走到楼梯口就听到了动静，一众仆人看到他就跟看见了救世主一样，朝他使了个眼色，就全都识相的退走了。  
  
  
“阿余，开门。”他涵养颇好的敲了敲门。  
  
  
里面似乎又有什么易碎品砸到了门上，伴随而来的是简余的大喊：“滚出去！去找你的布伦特！别来找我！”  
  
  
唐至修无奈的放轻了语气，哄道：“听话，阿余乖乖。”  
  
  
简余带着哭腔吼他：“你还来找我干什么？去看你和布伦特恩恩爱爱吗！”  
  
  
唐至修的好脾气彻底消磨殆尽，他转身走下楼。  
  
  
简余雷声大的很，其实也只是个被骄纵的小孩子，心里还奢望唐至修能够进来哄他，他在吼他两句就不会吼了，可是他听见唐至修离开的脚步声，简余的情绪崩溃了。  
  
  
他大喊着砸着房间里一切能砸的东西，向来怕疼的小少爷竟然连脚被碎花瓶扎了的疼痛都没感觉到。  
  
  
他还在发泄，门锁打开了。  
  
  
唐至修自己找来了备用钥匙，一开门就被简余脚底刺眼的红闪的眼睛差点睁不开，他扔下钥匙，大步跨过一片狼藉的碎玻璃碎花瓶，打横把简余抱了起来。  
  
  
简余这才感觉到疼，可他还在生气，就挣扎着要下来，唐至修不再像往常一样哄他，而是沉着脸冷声道：“不许闹了。”  
  
  
简余被他吓着了，小心翼翼地看了他明显被气着的神色，把头埋进他的肩窝。  
  
  
从简余的卧室走到一楼客厅的几步路，唐至修已经感觉到自己的肩窝湿的彻底。  
  
  
他把小少爷放在沙发上，单膝跪地式的半蹲下来，小心翼翼地给简余的脚消了毒，动作轻柔。  
  
  
“哥哥……”简余抬起哭红的眼睛看着唐至修，这个时候的唐至修太冷淡了。  
  
  
唐至修表面还是那样，心里却想：“这个小兔崽子，这时候知道怕了才开口叫了声哥哥，平时没大没小的也没见他这么听话。”  
  
  
唐至修沉默着给简余包扎好，还没起身，就被扑过来的简余抱住了。  
  
  
唐至修担心他的脚，没敢推开他，这一下小少爷更放肆了：“你来找我，是不是喜欢我更多一点。”  
  
  
简余刚流了点血，空气中立马布满了清淡的栀子花香，配合着简余柔软中带着试探，又带着两分得意的表情，唐至修再大的火气也发不出来了。  
  
  
唐至修抱起简余，他坐在沙发上，把简余按在了自己腿上。  
  
  
简余没挨过打，也没意识到这个动作的危险，他还回手搂住唐至修的腰，软糯糯地问：“我是不是比布伦特好？”  
  
  
唐至修气笑了，面部表情一下子柔和下来，眼睛里又像是含了春风一样，简余看见他的表情，傻兮兮的跟着笑了。  
  
  
下一秒，唐至修扒拉开简余黏在自己腰上的手，把它们固定在简余腰上，一巴掌扇到了简余高高撅|起|来的|屁|股|上。一套动作行云流水。  
  
  
简余愣了一秒，随后又拼命挣扎起来，嘴里还嘚啵嘚控诉着唐至修的暴行：“你|妈|的唐至修！你在干嘛？松开我！！你敢打我？你怎么敢打我？你是不是疯了？你被布伦特下了迷魂|药吗？你为了他打我？！”  
  
  
他越说越过分，可他怎么也挣脱不了唐至修的桎梏，反而因为刚才的话为自己换来了十下狠狠的巴掌。  
  
  
每一下巴掌落下来的时候，简余都能清楚的感觉到身后的抽疼，巴掌仿佛嵌入了肉里，他没挨过打，从来不知道挨打原来这么疼，好不容易止住的眼泪又聚成了一个小水滩。  
  
  
“唐至修！你放开我！”色厉内荏的小少爷声音委屈，颤抖着开了口。  
  
  
唐至修没遂他的意，而是把手放在简余|屁|股|上揉着，他问：“你为什么会觉得我和布伦特还在联系？”  
  
  
不提还好，一提就炸毛。  
  
  
简余再次开始一波的挣扎，然后被唐至修毫不犹豫的五下巴掌打安静了。  
  
  
简余觉得唐至修不喜欢他了。  
  
  
唐至修以前最宠他了，从来没对他动过手，连大声骂他一句都舍不得，真把唐至修惹得有点不高兴了，他也就是捏捏他的耳朵告诉他下次别这样了，从来没有像今天这样按着他打！还是因为布伦特！  
  
  
他脱口而出：“你……你和他没关系你为了他打我！”  
  
  
唐至修先打了他两巴掌，然后回答：“不是为了他打你，我和他没关系了，两年前就断干净了。”  
  
  
简余开始胡搅蛮缠：“你不是为了他你为什么打我？你以前都不打我！你都不凶我！你今天还对我摆脸色！”  
  
  
唐至修无奈的说：“你讲讲道理吧小少爷，谁先对着谁发脾气的？以前不打你不代表现在不打，跟布伦特没关系。”  
  
  
被他两句话怼回去，简余又说：“那他怎么会出现在你家餐厅？”  
  
  
说完这句话，简余的耳朵红了一圈。他脾气再大，也知道这就是一句无理取闹的话，可怜简小少爷闹了那么久，这才意识到自己在无理取闹。  
  
  
唐至修抓紧简余的手腕，巴掌又落了下来，一左一右十分有规律，简余的腿不老实的乱踢乱蹬也挡不住唐至修的铁砂掌，他差点一脚踢到唐至修脸上。  
  
  
唐至修抬起一条腿忍无可忍的压住简余那两条不老实的腿，这下再也跑不了了。  
  
  
“唐至修……哥哥……疼！不打了，不打了……”眼看着唐至修没有要停下来的意思，简余终于服软了。  
  
  
他的屁|股|火烧火燎的疼，心里又难受得很。  
  
  
如他所愿，唐至修停了下来，那只刚才还在揍他的手轻柔的覆上了他的|屁|股，轻轻揉着：“他出现在哪跟我没关系，听懂了吗？我对他只是一时的新鲜，意识到这个问题之后我就立刻分手了。你知道我怎么意识到这个问题的吗？”  
  
  
简余抽抽噎噎的回答：“不知道……”  
  
  
他把唐至修按在他腰上的那只手抓的紧紧的。  
  
  
“因为你。”唐至修说，“你那时候刚刚分化，软软的喊我哥哥，我感觉全身都麻了，我才意识到原来我对布伦特一直没这种感觉，我想了几天，觉得我不喜欢他。”  
  
  
“不喜欢？”简余转过头，惊愕的看着唐至修，他一直以为唐至修和布伦特分手是因为他不时捣乱，而唐至修对他一向宠溺，才不情愿的分了手，没想到唐至修是自己愿意分手的……  
  
  
“那不然你以为凭你闹那几下我会分手？你是我什么人呐还来干预我的感情生活？”唐至修又开始逗他，“只有我未来的老婆才能管我这个，你是什么？嗯？小少爷？”  
  
  
简余少见的没有迟钝，他趁着唐至修对他的桎梏松了，立马搂着唐至修的脖子，把脸埋着，闷声道：“我能不能当你未来的老婆？这样我就可以管你了……”  
  
  
唐至修在他背上掴了一巴掌，有点麻，还微微有点刺疼。  
  
  
小少爷红着脸含住唐至修的嘴唇，生疏的在里面探索。  
  
  
唐至修是个正常Alpha，他护着简余，加深了这个吻。  
  
  
清凉的薄荷与清淡的栀子花交缠在一起。  
  
  
“小少爷，想好了？不后悔。”  
  
  
“我不！后悔是小狗！”  
  
  
简余终于认清了自己的感情，终于明白为什么自己看不得他和别人亲近，终于明白了心里那些没来由的怒火和嫉妒，终于……  
  
  
拥有了他。  
  
  
客厅毕竟是公共区域，尽管仆人们早都离远了，唐至修也没有白|日|宣|淫|的习惯，他一面亲吻简余，一面站起身，简余整个人挂在他身上，脸颊在亲吻中变得通红，脖子透着粉色。  
  
  
唐至修在简余的腺体上轻轻咬了一口，简余一阵战栗，栀子花香顺着薄荷飘了出来。  
  
  
简余把头埋在唐至修颈间，喘息声让唐至修有些把持不住。  
  
  
他一秒都等不了，简余的卧室已经被清扫干净了，唐至修把简余扔到床上，简余被身后的刺痛激的流出了眼泪。  
  
  
唐至修欺身押上去，舌尖舔掉了微咸的泪珠，他弯着眼睛，声音有些沙哑：“叫哥哥。”  
  
  
简余抓紧手边的床单，眼角微红，唐至修再次吻了下去，带着那声刚准备开口的“哥哥”，混着栀子花香，一道吞了下去。  
  
  
唐至修手底下脱掉简余的衣服，手掌轻轻摸着他身后尚带余温的|臀|肉，红肿的|臀|肉与白嫩的大腿给视觉造成了极大的冲击。唐至修的头发早散了，发丝扫到简余脸上，又引起小少爷的一阵|呻|吟|。  
  
  
唐至修敏捷地翻了身，简余趴在了他身上，光|裸|的身子紧紧相贴，他一巴掌甩到简余可爱的|屁|股上，在他耳边道：“喜不喜欢我？”  
  
  
简余哭着说：“喜欢……”  
  
  
唐至修轻轻|舔|掉了眼泪，又甩了一巴掌：“我是谁？”  
  
  
简余痛呼一声，带着哭腔：“唐至修……哥哥……”  
  
  
话音刚落，他的唇再次被|侵|占|。  
  
  
他听见唐至修说：“我与你的爱，永不消逝。”  
  
  
栀子花终于开了，开在这个温和的夏季。


End file.
